Shinobi 11: Shinobimaru, Come Back!
is the eleventh episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Synopsis Yoshitaka has told Kinji that he’ll take him in as a disciple if he can defeat his grandchildren. Kinji becomes a helper at the Igasaki dojo and now takes care of everyone. However, at the same time, he takes even the slightest opportunity to attack so battle can start anywhere. Meanwhile, Raizo, wanting to settle the score with the “red one”, asks Kyuemon to set things so they can have their battle and in exchange, he’ll concentrate on bringing Gengetsu back afterwards. It is then that Yokai Enraenra and a Gashadokuro appear. Takaharu on Shinobimaru and Yakumo on Dragomaru face the Gashadokuro while Kasumi and the rest face Enraenra. However, Shinobimaru suddenly runs away and goes hiding in the mountains. It seems to have something to say to Takaharu. Kasumi puts together a OtomoNin translator and the team asks Shinobimaru about how he feels. Plot While Takaharu is sleeping, Kinji takes an opportunity to kill him, but realizes that Takaharu has escaped and the two get into a fight. When the other Ninningers arrive, Kinji calls off the battle and states that their breakfast is served. At the same time, the healed Raizo Gabi orders Kyuemon Izayoi to think of a plan to lure AkaNinger into a fight again and in return, he will give a greater assistant to him in resurrecting Gengetsu Kibaoni. Kinji serves the Igasakis a full American-style steak breakfast and while some complain about the calories and portion size, they happily attempt to eat it. Fuuka tries to warn her cousins that Kinji might have plotted to kill them by poisoning the food but none of them listen and they enjoy the meal. Kinji reveals that once he becomes Yoshitaka's apprentice, it would be him to take care of the Igasaki family clan members. Yakumo displays his magic skills, much to Kinji's horror, believing that magic and ninjutsu cannot be mixed. Kyuemon finds a kettle and infects it with a Sealing Shuriken. While Kinji does some household chores at the dojo, he reveals that he learns Japanese through films and rakugo shows, as well as Yoshitaka/the Last Ninja's Guidebook (in English). Yakumo soon fights with Kinji over the best method to say the word "easy" until a new Youkai detected and they races to the said spot. StarNinger arrives first but finds the new Youkai, Enraenra descents into submission for being outdated. Suddenly, Gashadokuro appears and Enraenra gets away, with the other Ninningers chase him and Aka and AoNinger summons their OtomoNin to fight the giant Youkai but Shinobimaru however retreats, leaving Dragomaru the only one available until Rodeomaru and Bison Buggy comes along. The other Ninningers search for Enraenra until they come across Shinobimaru. Kasumi brings her OtomoNin translator, where she reveals that Shinobimaru feels disappointed after the Auxiliary OtomoNins prove themselves as better fighters than him. As Shinobimaru disappears, Takaharu tries his best to search for him. Rodeomaru catches Dragomaru with a lasso for interrupting until AoNinger uses his spell to free it and performs Dragon Tornado to finish Gashadokuro but once again irritates StarNinger for the use of magic and not letting him takes pictures of said Youkai. Kinji even doubts Yakumo's position as a Ninja while he practices magic spells. Enraenra later spreads a smoke that induce nearby civilians into submissions, with Fuuka, Nagi and Kasumi theorize him behind Shinobimaru's depression. They find Enraenra and fight him, only for them (save Kasumi) to fell under its effects. As everything goes according to the plan, Raizo Gabi faces AkaNinger. With Ki and ShiroNinger fell into submission, AoNinger gets an idea to save them, which inspired from the tales of Amaterasu. StarNinger in the end participates in Ao and MomoNinger's plan, which partially succeeds. MomoNinger however reveals the fact that AoNinger's frequent usage in magic during ninjutsu was due to his in-confidence over it, causing them to free from submission. Enraenra somehow appears nearby them and StarNinger decides to properly cooperate with his fellow Ninningers to make up for the misunderstanding he had for AoNinger. AkaNinger takes huge blows from Raizo Gabi, later forces himself to clash with their finishers. AoNinger and StarNinger finally settles their differences and destroy Enraenra, until the Youkai enlarged by Kyuemon. The newly recovered Shinobimaru enters the battle with AkaNinger as they team up with Rodeomaru before they get into their combinations and finishes Enraenra once and for all. However, while the Ninningers celebrate their victory, AkaNinger faints from fatigue and succumbs into his injuries from his previous fight against Raizo Gabi. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts * : *Woman: *Salary Man: Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin: *Rodeomaru: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Raizo Gabi: *Yokai Enraenra: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Shinobimaru, AkaNinger (Ninja Flash) *AoNinger - Dragomaru, AoNinger (Ninja Flash) *KiNinger - Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Byunmaru *StarNinger - Rodeomaru, Furai (Wind Setting), Furai (Ninja Shot) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29, . *'Viewership': 4.3% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 12 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 11' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 5''' **'''Red: 4 **'Green': 3 **'Yellow': 3 *The opening and ending themes has been updated with Kinji Takigawa and the Jukkarage replacing the Hitokarage. *Nagi's comment at breakfast that he likes curry in the morning follows the Sentai tradition of Yellow heroes eating curry which started with the original Kirenger in Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *The Igasakis complaining about the portion size of their breakfast is a cultural issue, as Americans tend to eat larger portions of food than Japanese people do and tend to be very focused on being full from a meal as opposed to eating a meal for a balanced amount of energy. *Shunsuke Nishikawa's (Takaharu Igasaki) 21st birthday, falling on April 4th 2015, was celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ninnin/story/1205744_2393.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!, Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger, Shinobi 11: Shinobimaru, Come Back! and Shinobi 12: Ultimate Battle! Miracle Combination. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢シノビマル、カムバーック！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢シノビマル、カムバーック！｣ See Also (AkaNinger vs. Raizou Gabi fight footage) (fight footage)